The Scent
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Its that time of year again, where all forms of sea sponges gather in one place for mating season, which happens to be Spongebob s first time attending, can he find the right one?
1. Chapter 1

**So, ive gone back and rewritten a few things, felt that this story didnt have NEARLY as much smut as it should have, i mean, for a story like this, imo it Really should have as much as you can give it, and wells theres a little more of that in both chapters, and hopefully a little more action as well ^^ Stank yas.**

**R&R**

Spongebob groaned in his bed as he couldn't control the urges that kept coming over him, there was just something in the air that was driving him insane! It was that time of the year, of course.

Normally, the boy had no trouble keeping it under wraps, but this year, it seemed to be stronger than ever. He woke up again with his bed soaked in sweat, it wasn't as strong as it was going to get, but it was pretty out there.

"Barnacles", he cursed himself as he kicked his messy pajama pants off, he stared down at his morning wood, oozing onto his stomach, disgusting. If he didn't get things taken care of, he knew he'd be in a bigger mess.

He licked his lips as he reached his hand down and began to stroke it, Running his hand up the length towards the head while he used his other hand to squeeze his balls. His breath became shallow his knees started to buck every few seconds, hmm, he went faster, and laid his head back to enjoy the moment for as long as his body would let him.

"Ah!" He yelped as he ejaculated over himself, he gripped onto the sheets beneath him as he tried to recover with his heels digging into the mattress, he stared up at the ceiling as he struggled to catch his breath he scoffed.

It was that time of the year again, mating season. To any other person, it seemed like it was nothing, normally spongebob could keep things to himself, he could control his needs but this year, it became painfully clear that he couldn't, not when his little friend needed attention for nearly every chance it got.

And it's said to get worse as the month progressed, and if it got worse than this, well, he wasn't staying in Bikini Bottom. Every year, around this time, somewhere across the ocean, Sea sponges of all shapes and sizes would gather in one spot to seek out a partner to spend the season with.

The Bus would be here in 20 minutes, and he needed to hurry. Spongebob rushed through his house, throwing things inside a luggage bag, he only needed enough clothes for a couple weeks. Now loaded up, it was about time to go.

"Meow." Gary looked up at Spongebob as the two of them stood in front of Squidward's door, "You know why Gary." Spongebob said, "I can't bring you with me on this trip, buddy, I don't want to risk losing you, and Squidward is the best person to take care of you while im gone." Spongebob said before the door opened.

"Here you go Squidward." Spongebob said as he handed Gary's leash over to him, "Thanks for keeping an eye on em while im away." he said, "Yeah, whatever, how long did you say you would be gone for?" Squidward asked.

"Two, maybe three weeks, depends on how it turns out." Spongebob answered, which caused Squidward to grin, "Two whole weeks, with no Spongebob, wait, aren't you taking Patrick with-" "I cant this time." Spongebob said as he glanced at Patrick's sleeping rock, his hands had begun to twitch from the frustration that kept coming over him, he needed to go now and let loose.

"Right, just, where are you going anyways?" Squidward asked, "Dose it Matter where the fuck Im going I just- sorry squidward, I didnt mean to raise my voice at you, I just- I need to get away." Spongebob gripped onto his bag tighter.

"Right, well, there's the-" Squidward said as the bus pulled up and Spongebob zoomed onto the sub, "OK, bye Squidward! Bye Gary!" Spongebob waved from the door, leaving the two behind and shocked.

"What's going on with him?" Squidward asked, "Meow."

"Really? Its that time?" Squidward cocked his brow before he and Gary went inside his house.

One very long bus ride across the ocean Later.

Spongebob awed as he got off the bus, looking up at the city before him, it was lit up in lights, and that smell, he closed his eyes and took in a whif, he couldn't place it but man was it strong, which caused his pores to open a little more which in return realised their own odor that was blind to him.

Spongebob grunted as some woman, another sponge at that, came crashing into his side.

"Oh my gosh, i'm so-" she tried to apologize when she locked eyes with him, their faces quickly darkened before they turned away, "I didn't mean to run into you, sir, I wasn't watching where I was going." she said, Spongebob smiled, "Oh, don't stress about it." he said, before she looked up at him, "Are you here for the gathering too?" she asked while taking a quick glance at his shorts, Spongebob blushed at her question, like he was ashamed.

"Me too." she said as she brushed past him, filling his nose with her intoxicating scent that made him weak in his knees. Never had he smelled something so sweet, not even the smell of a thousand Krabby patties could compare to that smell, and he just watched her leave.

..

Spongebob sighed as he finally entered his hotel room and set his bags on the floor. He was amazed at how nice the room was, and it was all to himself.

He couldn't believe he was actually here, and for what he was here for. Could he really go through with it? With this? It's not like he had much of a choice here, ever since he'd run into that, girl, his senses have been messed up and he couldn't think, maybe this is what it felt like to be a wild animal, he had more control than that.

Try telling that to your shorts. Spongebob sighed, it'll go away, maybe take a cold shower and then, just focus on the dining hall, there will be plenty of girls to choose from.

Spongebob whistled to himself as he read over the menu he'd been given, a sea chicken salad sounded pretty good right about now. His reading was interrupted by a scent he recognized.

His eyes searched and immediately found a set of slightly familiar eyes, it was the same girl from earlier, she was on the other side of the room sitting alone. He couldn't keep his eyes back from roaming her small figure, her black hair and pale skin, and the dress she had on, why did it have to be short like that?

He wondered what she looks like without it on, he could only imagine what she must taste like, what she must feel like, oh the sounds she'd make if he'd fucked her. Just the thought of lying her down on one of these tables and just-

He shook his head of evil thoughts and turned his attention back to the menu, or rather what he was trying to hide behind the menu, he thought he'd taken care of that, guess he would be wrong.

"Are you ready to order sir?" the waiter asked, "Huh? Oh, uh yeah, i'll just have the sea chicken caesar salad-" he said, "and Ill have what hes getting." the girl said as she took a seat across from him.

The girl smiled at him, "Is it ok if I sit here?" she asked him, he hesitated for maybe a second before he let out a chuckle, "Yeah, go ahead, seats yours uh-" he cocked his brow, "Piper." she answered for him, which he smiled, "Thanks, SpongeRobert, but all my friends call me Spongebob." he said as he reached his hand out to shake hers.

"Spongebob." she smiled at his name, "well it's nice to see you again, i like a familiar face in a new place." she said, "Even though we barely know each other by running into each other at the station, if you know what I mean." she said.

Spongebob laughed, "I understand, no need to trouble yourself with words, Piper." he said, and she just smiled at him, before their food came out.

The two of them laughed and chit chatted for a little while during the meal as they got to know each other.

She learned that he was a really sweet and funny sponge. This happened to be his first time coming to one of these, which was strange, but kind of nice to know, he had a bit of a control over himself.

Piper had attended this event at least once, but it never lead to anything, she never found the one she really wanted to hook up with, at least, not until now, he also had a unique smell that she couldn't get enough of.

"What was that?" Spongebob jumped when he felt something brush against his leg from under the table, before he heard a cute little giggle across the table, "Sorry, didn't mean to kick you." she said, and he just make a quick chuckle, "Oh, heh, alls forgiven, i'm sure you didn't mean" he stopped talking when he felt her foot brush back against his leg again.

That look on her face, that smirk, it was no accident this time, was she playing with him?

"Hey!" she laughed as he kicked back a little before she got him back by bringing her foot to his inner thigh.

Spongebob looked up and stared her in the face as she ventured as far as her foot could reach, which wasn't very far, man what he wouldn't give.

Their eyes stayed locked for a few seconds, before she smirks, "Can you keep a secret?" She asked, Spongebob smiled, "of course."

Piper scoffed as she picked up her fork, "I'm not wearing any panties under this Really short dress." She whispered, his face turns red, "you're not wearing-" his mind began to race with images.

His attention is brought to the fork in her hand which she let drop under the table, "oops." She says, "can you get that?" She asks.

Spongebob hesitates, "please, Spongebob?" She asks, her voice so soft, he can't refuse, he looks around the building before he slips under the table cover to search for the silverware which he finds is between her shoes.

He reaches the fork but gets distracted by her legs, he'd never been this close to a woman's legs before, her skin looked soft and sexy.

He starts to brush his hand up her leg and stops as he reaches her thigh, he watches as she slowly lifts her skirt for him, proving that what she had said was true.

Spongebob bit and licked his lips, looking back around him, the table covers worked perfectly to hide him.

He can't help but to start placing kisses up her leg, licking her thigh before he reaches her pussy and starts to lick it. Flicking his tongue against her sensitive clit, she struggles to keep quiet in a crowded restaurant, especially when greeted by the waiter.

"How is everything madam, i hope you- Where's your date?" He asked while looking towards the empty seat.

"Ugh.. H, he went to the bathroom, he'll be back real soon." She struggled with her words, "is there anything i can get you while you wait?" The man asked.

"Uh… no thanks uh, i'm good." She said as she gripped the edge of the table, "alrighty madam, enjoy your meal and i hope you enjoy your stay." He said before he walked away.

Spongebob smiled as he slid back up on his chair and began to lick his fingers, "thanks for dessert."

Piper scoffed as she pulled her skirt down a little, shaking her head, "you know for a guy who claims to have never done this before you seem a little too good at this." She laughed.

"What can i say? I'm naturally good at these kinds of things." He chuckled, "You wanna walk me back to my room?" she asked.

Spongebob nodded, "yeah, i'd love to." He said.

One walk Later

"I really appreciate you walking me back." she said as they closed in on her room, and he just shook his head, "It's no trouble, my rooms not that far down from here, so it's no trouble." he said as they finally came to a stop.

"Still, I think I should give you something for your trouble," she inched closer to him, "hmm, like what?" He asked. Piper shrugged, "what do you want?" She asked as she ran her hands up his chest.

"Ugh." he moaned as she licked his lips before she brought him in for a kiss. She pulled back for a few seconds to look into his eyes, those green eyes of hers, and that scent she gave off drove him insane, like a fly drawn to a fly trap, he fell victim when he pressed her against the door, and kissed her back.

Piper's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and a leg wrapped around his hip, while he used his hands to slip under her dress, she moaned as he'd began to rub his fingers between her lips.

"Mm." She leaned her head against his shoulder as he started to insert his fingers, "hmm you're so wet for me aren't ya." He grinned as he pressed her against the door a little harder as hed started to dry fuck her.

"Huh… c, can't you do that without the pants?" She asked as she started to take his shirt off. Spongebob stopped to smile at her, "can we?" He asked as he pressed himself against her and used his hands to squeeze her ass.

Piper giggled as she was about to let them in her room, when his phone went off, he quickly stepped back and pulled it out, "fuck.. I actually have to go." He said as he looked up at the woman.

"Gotta call home." He said, "you can call from in here, and then after we can."

"I really can't right now, but uh.. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, Piper sighed before she nodded, "yeah, I'll see ya than." She said as she began to back into her room.

**Thanks fer reading guys ^^ happy new year.**


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2

Spongebob groaned in his sleep as he curled up in painful ecstasy, sweat poured down his body as the scent from before filled his sensitive pores, and strangely familiar fluid began to flow out of him and onto the bed, he was a mess.

He hated feeling this way. He couldnt do anything without wanting sex right then and there, and it was frustratingly painful. He'd already kicked off whatever clothes he'd put on off in the middle of the night. Now, his body was just glistening with sweat and other sticky fluids that'd begun to leak from his pores.

He eyed the pillow beside him before he turned on his side and began to feel the pillow cover, it was soft, and firm and square. Spongebob tossed it towards the empty side of the bed before he climbed over it.

"Ugh!" he moaned as he'd began to thrust his cock against the pillow as if it were Piper, and the more images of her that filled his mind, the faster he went. The poor girl didnt deserve to be treated like this in his sick mind, but he couldn't help it she'd started it, he could Still smell her from here, and the taste.

Ever since last night, she was all that he could think about. The way she kissed him, and how she wanted to touch him. He should have stayed with her, if he'd stayed, he wouldn't be having this problem right now, or, maybe he would. It didn't matter.

"Ah!" he gasped as he came all over the bed sheets, never had he ever gone this far, nor has he ever done something like this before, this was all so new to him, and this isn't even the worst of it, by tonight, he'd be all over the place, he'd have no control, and he thought it was hard to control now.

All he could say was, at least he'd be ok until the party where all sponges were invited, including Piper.

..

Spongebob slowly made his way to the sea of sponges, there were so many of them, it wasn't even funny, even for a sponge, he'd never seen this many sponges gathered in one place.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his nose picked up every possible smell of a female there was, which resulted with an erection he could not control. Spongebob shook his head as he turned his head towards a small group of girls who were all dancing among each other, one of them smiled at him and gestured for him to come closer, but he seemed too shy, which they found to be cute.

They pulled him into the crowd with them, one of them ran their hands up his chest while the other ran their up his back, "Hmm" the girl behind him pressed her body against him and began to take in the scent from his shirt.

Spongebob moaned as he couldn't help but to hold onto the girl in front of him as she'd started to grind herself against him, he stared down at her breasts which she left exposed and her nipples were hard and pressed against his chest.

The girl moaned as Spongebob had began to kiss down her neck while his hands gripped the back of her shorts, and helped her to feel him against her. Spongebob glanced behind him at the girl who'd been behind him the entire time, he'd reached his hand behind him and slipped in beneath her skirt and began to finger her.

He was having fun up until some random guy began to make himself known by pressing himself against one of the girls back side, taking the attention away from Spongebob and than giving it to the other guy.

Something about it just made his blood boil, he was getting somewhere and this guy just- Spongebob stepped back when he picked up a scent that only he could recognize. The scent was like a light in the dark and he was the moth drawn to it.

It was very faint, but he could still pick it up, she must've been somewhere deep in the ocean of sponges.

He slid through the crowd, amazed by how, affectionate many of these people were, there were people making out, some with their clothes on and, some without, some, engaged in activities that were meant for the bedroom, pft mating season.

It was almost impossible to move through the crowd without having some women put their hands on him, and try to get him to share some of his baby batter with them.

He'd stopped in an extremely clustered part of the mess, where the scent was the strongest, she was here somewhere in this area but where?

"Hey lover boy." Spongebob was welcomed by another woman who'd started to press her half naked body against his, her breasts pressed against his back as she ran her hands under his shirt.

Spongebob groaned a little as he looked behind him at the girl, "You smell nice." the girl moaned as her fingers began to circle his larger pores which sent a tingling sensation though him.

He watched as she ran her small hands down his shorts and began to grope him through his shorts, his breathing picked up a little as she'd started to rub her breasts her breasts against his side.

Mm, he couldn't help but to squeeze her ass while taking one of her breasts in his mouth, which she responded with a moan of her own. While in the mix of sucking her breasts his eye had located the one he'd been searching for, she also happened to be taken up by a man she didn't seem to be too fond of.

Spongebob grinned as their eyes locked, he gestured to the girl he was with and than back to her before he knelt down and started to lick up the girls stomach before reaching her right tit where he'd started sucking and biting her nipple while still making eye contact with Piper, almost as if saying that if the tables were turned, this could be Piper and this is what he could be doing to her if she were in this girls place.

Piper smiled a little before she returned the favor back by letting the man place sloppy kisses down her neck, she moaned a little as she continued to stare Spongebob down while the other man attempted to please her.

"Woah, heh, you wanna do this here?" Spongebob asked the girl as she pulled his shirt off, the girl smiled up at him, "I have a tent we can go to if you're shy." she said, Spongebob laughed a little before he looked towards Piper.

Something about watching that man just, aggravated him, maybe it was the way he was dressed, which was a little more than what he could say for himself, no, so maybe- watching him put his dirty hands on her like that, he should be the one to make her beg and moan.

"Hey, where are you going?" the girl asked after Spongebob pushed her off and went after the other guy, he pulled him back by his head before pushing him to the floor, "Back off man, this girl is mine." Spongebob stood between the man and Piper.

The man stood up, "No way, I had her first!" the man shouted, "yeah, well I have her now, go stick your dick into someone else why dontcha." Spongebob shooed him, but he wouldn't go, "No one takes my women from me!" he growled before he charged at Spongebob and punched him in the gut.

The two then started a short brawl, punching and scratching at each other until the other lost. Which wasn't about to Spongebob, not when he was so close and her odor was stronger than ever, she was watching them and he couldn't afford to lose if he wanted to win her over more than he already had.

Something about her gave him the boost he needed, it was like a red cloak had been thrown over him and he couldn't see what he was doing, all he knew was when his vision cleared, the other man was on the grassy floor coughing and holding his throat.

The previous girl tending to the man's injuries that Spongebob had given him.

"Hey." Piper placed her hands on his back before he turned around to look at her, his face was little bloody and bruised. Piper awed as she brushed her hand over a little cut he'd gotten on his cheek.

"Never pegged you for the fighting type." she said as she pressed on one of his open wounds, he hissed from the pain before he smiled, "Ah, well, I couldn't stand to see you with that guy anymore." he shook his head.

Piper scoffed, "Jealous? huh Cute. To be fair, you were doing the same thing with her you know." she gestured towards the girl that her previous dance partner had taken up, Spongebob stepped to the side a little to block her vision of them, "I was thinking of you the entire time."

"Were you?" she asked as she ran her hands up his bare chest, he pulled her in by her hips and nodded, "Mm, yeah, you know I was, I was thinking about taking you back to the hotel." he ran his hand up her soft stomach towards her breasts which were being held back by a thin black bikini.

He stared down as he pinched her hardened nipples through the fabric before he leant down and kissed it before he looked up at her face, "and start off where we left off before." he cooed started to suck her breast over the black cloth.

"Mm," he moaned as she brought him in for a hot kiss. "Ah." she gasped a little as he pulled her head back by her hair, she scoffed as she ran her hand down his chest and stopped over his erection.

"Hmm, do these come off?" she asked as she stroked him over his pants which failed to hide his erection, he let out a short deep moan, "Y, yes- th, they come off." he answered and she smiled and leaned closer to his face as she kept rubbing him, "Can I see it?" she asked as she slipped her hand beneath his pants and began to stroke his smooth member.

His jaw dropped and he'd began to moan, already falling weak to her touch, he was so sensitive, she grinned before she kissed him again, he yelped a little as she pulled at his bottom lip, before she started to kiss down his neck area, his mind began to panic at the realization of what she intended when she started to loosen his belt.

"P, Piper! W, wait dont you think we should take this to the hotel?" he asked, "I cant wait, ive got to at least taste it, besides if you're worrying about people seeing us-" she paused as she pulled it out of his pants, right in the middle of everyone, for all to see, she smiled up at him, "Everyone too busy fucking everyone else to notice something like this." she said before she licked up the underside of his cock before she took him inside her mouth.

Spongebob threw his head back as she began to bob her head, "Ugh! Fuck!" he said as he grabbed a hand full of her hair and began to thrust into her mouth.

He still had a hard time believing this was actually happening, but it was, he was here, in this crowd, with a girl he'd only just met yesterday, and she was down on her knees, giving him the best blow job he'd ever received from anybody. The boys back home would never believe this.

He let out a grunt as he'd finally came inside her mouth, he shook his head as she held her mouth and swallowed the gift he'd given her.

Spongebob chuckled as he fixed himself, and she stood up, "You taste good." she smirked, and he just shook his head before he pulled her into him, his hand running down the back of her skirt, "Not a good as you're going to taste." he said as he slipped his hand under her panties and ran his fingers between her lips.

Piper's jaw dropped as he'd started to tease her, "Hnn, you're so wet, You wanna go back to my room for some coffee?" he asked her, Piper bit her lip, "Or, we could just go back to your room for sex." she said, "Hmm, I like that." he said in return.

..

"Mm." they two of them moaned as they made out on his bed, their naked bodies pressed against each other, Piper let out a soft giggle as he'd began to kiss down her neck area, teasing her skin before he began to suck on her breasts, his ears were sensitive to any kind of noise she made, each moan, each shudder, each cry.

She waited patiently as he made his way down further, skipping past her fruit, he'd began to slide his tongue up her thigh, he continued to study her reactions, and most importantly, the reaction she would give him when he'd dive into deeper waters.

His tongue dragged between her lips before coming to suck on her clit, he moaned and closed his eyes as he began to work, getting her ready for the main event, with his tongue going this way and that way, in and out of places, flicking and licking like he had nothing to lose "mm, this is the best coffee ive ever tasted." he said before he started to press his fingers into her heat.

"I want you, huh-" she moaned before she pushed him down on his back and got on top of him with his dick standing up against her ass, his hands running up her thighs he nodded, "Take me, if you want me so bad." he said as he groped her ass before she kissed him.

Spongebob laid back as she wrapped her fingers around his dick and began to lead him in the right direction.

Spongebob covered his face as she lowered herself down on him and he could feel her walls tight around him, oh fuck, he'd never felt anything like this, even better than that damn blow job, he couldnt believe this was acutally happening to him!

His hands worked up her beautiful body as she'd started to pump him in and out of her snatch.

"I, I've never done this before- umm, hnn Piper, you're amazing, please, whatever you're doing to me, ugh fu- Dont stop." he trembled beneath her. Piper smiled and brushed some of her hair out of her face, "You can start moving a little too ya know." she said as she started to go a little faster.

"I, uh I, I can?" he asked as he looked down at himself before he started to move his hips, he scoffed, "I can!" he said as he dropped his head back and began to thrust his hips with her, going faster and harder than before.

"Oh, Fuck Piper!" he cursed as he she continued to fuck the life out of him, it was almost too much, "Thats it, come inside, I want - Ah!" she yelped as he pushed her off before anything could happen, he took a few seconds to catch his breath before he got on his knees and flipped her over on her hands and knees where he'd started to fuck her from behind.

"That's it! whatever you're doing, dont, don't stop!" she cried before a sudden wave washed over them both, and he'd filled her with his seed.

The two struggled to catch their breath, "That was amazing." she laughed as he laid down beside her, and he agreed. Piper smiled as she ran her hand across his cheek before she kissed him.

For the remaining days of the season, the two of them would engage into their sexaul needs, doing whatever position, whenever they wanted, after all, mating season isn't over.

The end, for now. Thanks for reading.


End file.
